Everyone's Nobody: A Crusade
by Assasin of the Sound
Summary: What happens when a boy with no past and memories of another appears at the doors of Hollow Bastion's castle one day, being observed by two enigma? What happens when Ansem the Heartless and Xemnas become one again? Bad things are about to happen in the pl
1. Prologue: The Twilight Crusader

A war or series of battles based off of a disagreement or multiple disagreements from more than one or the same religion or belief, or perhaps the shunning of a religion or belief, otherwise known as a Crusade. This type of war occured many times in the past, but due to the worlds being separated, no individual person believed that soon, a new Crusade would break out, one that would send warriors of light, those who wanted a future of light, of peace, of communication, against the warriors of darkness, the remaining heartless and nobodies accumilated in every single world.

This series of battles, better known as a war, would be held in the new world or zone near Hollow Bastion, Mountain of Hope, which was formed from the remains of Hollow Bastion's ruins. With the absence of the Organization now implemented, the world's residents, Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, Cid, Aerith, and others are able to rebuild it, but with the ever growing threat of the war entering Hollow Bastion from the not-so-far Mountain of Hope.

Now, a lone child seeks enlightenment from the depths of Hollow Bastion, hoping the find the darkness on which he can feed upon, and nourish his empty heart and soul...

---

"There is the boy..." A female voice remarked, pointing to a mirror hanging on the wall. It depicted a boy standing at the large gates of a castle. The boy had short, spikey, silver hair, and sharp, dark blue eyes, which seemed to pierce through the door. He had a black tee-shirt, with a open, red, sleeveless hoodie on over it. Below that he was wearing a loose white belt, which was on a pair of black cargo shorts. On the boy's silver hair, two of his bangs fell down over his eyes on opposite sides of his face.

"He seems familiar..." A male voice responded, staring into the mirror, concentrating on the sword he had holstered on the left side of his belt. "Yet why does his sword give off both dark and light? It makes no sense..." He continued. "We shall both learn in due time..."Ansem"..." The female replied, a green arm going around the dark figure.

The gates opened for the boy, and he stepped in. He knew he was being watched. And he knew he was in for a fight or two along the way to the heart of the castle. The boy's name: Kirxu.


	2. Chapter 1: A Clash of Two Similars

Kirxu briskly walked through the main hall, his eyes half closed and emotionless. Heartless began spawning all around him, but for some reason, they did not attack him. "They are not attacking...is it true he has-" Ansem began. "Yes, he has no heart. Or to be more accurate, he does not have his own heart. His heart was empty, and it was filled with the heart of another." The female voice responded, walking up the the mirror, the only light in the dark room.

The mirror revealed her identity, and amazingly, it was the one swallowed by darkness, Maleficent. She looked as 'good' as when she had first faced Sora and Co., yet, she was smiling, a smile she hadn't shown since she had been with Riku.

"I didn't bring you back for nothing woman, now explain it in a language I can understand!" Ansem yelled to her. She turned to him. "Ah, but first I must give you something, Ansem. Something you will thank me for..." She explained, motioning for him to follow her into another room, with a slight light.

The light came from a small bulb hanging in the middle of the small room, above a metal table. And on the table was a long, grey-haired Organization member, in his robe. It was an unconscience Xemnas, whom the heartless Ansem began to stare at. "X-Xemn-nas..." He whispered, approaching the body.

"Yes, I recovered him. All you have to do is touch him, and you will become one, and return to humanity, as Xehanort." Maleficent told him, a demented smile coming upon her face. If he agreed, her plan would be put into full circle.

Meanwhile, the boy, Kirxu, stepped into the room containing the keyhole. "Why does it seem familiar to me..." He muttered. Memories of a boy with brown spikey hair and a key-like weapon fighting a boy with silver hair and another key began flashing in his head, causing him to clutch his head with both hands. "Why is this happening?" He shouted, falling to his knees. The Heartless started closing in, beginning to sense a heart. Kirxu frantically looked around, starting to go slightly crazy.

"No! Stay away you monsters!" He yelled, rising to his feet and drawing the katana sword on his left side with his left hand, revealing his strange sword handling. The Heartless continued to come closer, becoming hungrier. There were Neo Shadows, Shadows, Gaurdians, Invisibles, and Darkballs. "I told you...to stay away!" He yelled again, slashing at the air in front of the Heartless, all around him. Suddenly, all the Heartless diappeared, but not from fear or injury. It seemed to Kirxu that it was...obiediance.


	3. Chapter 2: Connected Humanity From None

"Impressive boy. You were able to make it all the way to the Grand Hall without being attacked by any Heartless. But this is the where the birth of darkness is, the keyhole of this world, the portal." A figure in a long grey robe explained to Kirxu from the balcony, looking down at him from inside his hood.

"W-who are you? You are human, I can feel it..." Kirxu commented, still panting a little. Maleficent slid over next to the figure, smiling. "Very good. Yes, he is human...once again." She told Kirxu, taking down the figure's hood.

It was a man with his grey-silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, a few of his small bangs hanging over his light tan face. "I am the human Xehanort, and I control the darkness, allowing it to fill this world and making it a breeding ground." He explained, smiling. Kirxu proceeded up the stairs to the left side of Maleficent and Xehanort, smiling himself.

"But where darkness is born, there is also light born along with it." He replied, daring his sword as he reached the top of the stairs, standing in front of the door to the Dark Depths.

"Foolish child! You dare draw you sword against me!" Xehanort shouted, summoning two of his Dark Gaurdian Heartless, with an amazing ease, even in his human state. "Go, rid this ground of the boy!" He yelled, pointing at Kirxu and sending them both flying after him.

"Fine...it shall be that way!" Kirxu responded, his sword starting to glow a red and purple-blue. Suddenly it changed form, into a all to familiar blade, the Souleater. Kirxu ran forward, and phased through the two Gaurdians, rushing straight towards Xehanort.

He thrusted his hand forward, almost diving. When the two touched, an emense light came in the middle, connecting the two's left side of their chests. "Arrrgh!" Xehanort screamed in pain, falling to his knees. Kirxu followed suit, gritting his teeth. "The pain...so hot!" He shouted, his muscles tensing. Malecifent had enough, grabbing Xehanort and disappearing in a shadow. They both appeared behind Kirxu. Maleficent noticed Xehanort was unconscience, and placed him down softly.

She approached the grounded body of Kirxu, and noticed that he was also unconscience. She picked up Kirxu's body, and passed Xehanort, who then rose to his feet. "Oww..." He mumbled, following Maleficent. "It seems you and this boy have more in common than any of us think. Pehaps we should begin some "experiments" on you two." She suggested, entering the room where Xemnas' body used to be and setting Kirxu on the table.


End file.
